Souji Okita
Category:Dai-Shogun - Great Revolution CharactersSouji Okita (沖田総司 Okita Souji) ''is a character in the anime series, Dai-Shogun - Great Revolution. She is a member in the infamous samurai gang, The Shinsengumi, and serves Hitotsubashi Shigeyoshi. Appearance 20180907 213049 (1).png|Souji's full appearance Souji is a petite young woman with cyan short hair which stops to the base of her neck with light purple eyes. She wears the standard Shinsengumi uniform with shoulder pads and hand guards, along with a belt, which is wrapped around her waist area. She also has a choker-like around her neck. She has thigh-high leggings with the leg-guard protection around them. She wields a katana as she has it behind her, with the base of the katana is upwards on the left side. As she went to see Minister Ii, she had on a coral color kimono that reached down to her ankles with a red sash. Personality Souji is a brutal and maladjusted person who is no different than her comrades, which she displays her straightforward and cruel character to many that known her to be. However, she is very loyal when she spoke to Isamu Kondou and Toshizo Hijikata about not dying yet (due to her getting sick) and to support Hitotsubashi Shigeyoshi at all costs, making her be also frail. History Sutemaru described the Shinsengumi as ruthless samurai's who pledged themselves to Shigeyoshi when he explained to Otomi how they were. He also mentioned that they commit brutal murders, and that their pale blue coats have absorbed so much blood, they've turned black. Six months prior to the story, Souji and her crew bumped into a dojo owner named Gen'unsai Asai who sought information on Shigeyoshi and killed him. Plot She first appears with her friends at the end of Episode 1, listening to Houkouin and her master exchange words. Later in the series, her crew and her appear at the Shinsengumi Patrol Station as the team leader, Isamu, speaks while she's eating. Souji comments to her that she is eating a lot when Isamu yells, stating that she has to keep her mind off of it. Isamu then carry on to say that the Shogun supposed to be sick and is taking a woman. Isamu continues to chat away and saying that the geezers are going to take over the country at this rate when Toshizo commented that Shigeyoshi told them not to do anything. When Souji replies that Toshizo is a serious person, Toshizo mentions that without Shigeyoshi, people like them would have no way to live. Isamu then responds, stating that how they're sexy and how they could seduce a man in an instant, which turns off Toshizo. Isamu then grabs Toshizo by one of her breasts as Toshizo warns her leader to halt the act. Souji jumps in gladly to say to Isamu that Toshizo told her off, which the two get into a quick argument. A little later, Souji then eavesdropped on Verbeck, Matsudaira and Minister Ii's conversation about the concubine and Shigeyoshi as she quickly bolt back to her team. As Souji explained to her team that Ii wanted to trade their master's Onigami to use it with another country, the crew becomes furious as Toshizo brought up, saying that they couldn't do nothing. As her response made Souji question it, Toshizo then reminds her that no one hasn't seen Tamemikazuchi since it was sealed away 21 years ago and how no one didn't know where it could be. Souji then brings up that they should beat up Ii and question him about it, but Toshizo intervenes, saying that they should wait for more proof. As Souji listened, she then stated that they're supposed to protect Shigeyoshi and that his Onigami is precious to him before bolting out on her crew. As Souji went to visit Minister Ii, she disguised herself as one of his concubine's and mentioned to him that she was a newbie. Therefore, Ii was pleased and this piqued Souji's interest as she quickly took out her katana to slaughter Ii. To her dismay, Ii held a gun to her throat and asked her if Shigeyoshi sent her. Souji told him that her master had nothing to do with her meeting him as he said to her that if a dog bites someone, it's their master's fault. As the two continued to exchange heated words, Ii then came to a conclusion that they should have fun, tearing off the top of her kimono; making Souji cover her breasts in the process. Ii then compliments how pretty she is while he sexually assaulted her until she kicks him away from her when she was pleased in the process. After her arrest for attempting to assassinate Minister Ii, Souji and her crew, along with their master slaughters everyone around them when she nearly kills Minister Ii as he tries to cut down Shigeyoshi. Souji and her crew then witnessed Shigeyoshi receiving the seal from Minister Ii from his abdomen, thanks to Souji slicing him open and the women watched Shigeyoshi dissecting Ii's head. Afterwards, she appears with her crew, The Shinsengumi, on their plane and went over their plans about taking with them Susanoo and Keiichiro Tokugawa with them, before confronting Kiriko Hattori. Souji comments on Kiriko, replying that she's cute after Kiriko questions them about their affiliation. As the ladies chattered a bit, Hyougo Asai comes through behind them and introduces herself to say that she's going to avenge her father; making Souji remind her crew that it may be the guy at the tiny dojo that they pass by before slaying him. While both Isamu and Toshizo teases Hyougo's deceased father, Hyougo goes in for attack mode when Souji counters her blade against hers; stating that she is a lady in a man's attire and how she isn't a fan of it. Relationships Allies Isamu Kondou- Souji and Isamu shares a sisterly bond together, although the two of them has debates about different things, i.e: how Souji's breasts are small and how she wouldn't catch a man, due to Isamu groping their friend, Toshizo's breasts and the two got into a quick argument. However, when it comes to fighting off opponents, both Isamu and Souji put their differences aside and work together as a clique. Toshizo Hijikata- Souji and Toshizo both get along together and understands each other. The two of them could be explaining something to each other as Souji would listen to Toshizo's explanation. For instance, when Souji went to tell her crew about Minister Ii's conversation about their master's Onigami, Toshizo brought up that it wasn't seen and that it was sealed away 21 years ago, which Souji understood where Toshizo was coming from, however, she went off to lend a hand for their master, Shigeyoshi. The two as well, shares a sisterly bond and also when it comes to fighting off enemies, the two work very well together. Hitotsubashi Shigeyoshi- Souji highly respects and praises her master, Shigeyoshi and even stated that the Shinsengumi exists to protect Shigeyoshi at. For instance, she lend a hand for Shigeyoshi to help him slice open Minister Ii's abdomen so he would be able to receive the seal out of him, easier. She even praised her master when she wasn't feeling well as her crew acknowledged her words of wisdom and praised her on it. Houkouin- Souji and Houkouin are neutral. They rarely had any interaction with each other, due to Souji went to pay Minister Ii a visit and Houkouin went to see both Isamu and Toshizo. However, they are indeed allies, due to both women supporting Shigeyoshi. Enemies Keiichiro Tokugawa- Kiriko Hattori- Hyougo Asai- A ally of Keiichiro's. The two ladies had fought against each other twice when Souji easily defeated her; including tearing her clothes up a bit. However, this lead up to her getting sick. Sutemaru- He's an enemy to her, due to her attacking his village and he stopped Toshizo by slipping a drug in her. Maika Yurihara- As Souji helped her teammates as they were in their own Onigami to defeat Keiichiro when he was in Susanoo, Maika and Ryouma were present in their ship to take out the Shinsengumi. Maika ended up shooting one of her heavy machine guns to their Onigamis when Maika tied Souji's Onigami up; making her defenseless to lend a hand for her crew. Minister Naosuke Ii- Abilities and Equipment '''Master Swordswoman': Souji is a outstanding swordswoman that she quickly cut down Minister Ii within seconds after he tried to cut down Shigeyoshi. When she went up against Hyougo Asai, she easily defeats her on two different occasions. Screenshot_20180910-211802_Crunchyroll (1).jpg|Souji as she was about to cut down Minister Ii SoujixHyougo.jpg|Souji and Hyougo both clashing with each other Onigami: Souji also pilots her own Onigami as it took down several enemies of hers in the process. She even went against Keiichiro Tokugawa, with the help of her comrade, Isamu as they gave him a hard time, along another time. Her Onigami possess the powers of being a samurai, just like her. Screenshot_20180910-214245_Crunchyroll (3).jpg|Souji's Onigami Equipment: 'Souji uses a kite for flight. She used this in Ep 7 to confront Kiriko Hattori. Screenshot_20180921-195845_Crunchyroll (3).jpg Gallery Souji Okita/Image Gallery Quotes ''"The Shinsengumi exists to protect Shigeyoshi-sama." "If we're scared, we won't be able to protect anything!" ''"I'll offer my life for Shigeyoshi-sama. That's what it means to be in the Shinsengumi." ''-Souji to Isamu Kondou and Toshizo Hijikata Trivia * There is a character name '''Okita Sougo ( 沖田 総悟, Okita Sōgo ) from the Gintama Universe, whose also from the Shinsengumi, and shares many similarities with Souji such as both being ruthless swordsmen samurais and very respectful to their leader, and also can become sensitive, such as protecting and saving their comrades. References # http://www.crunchyroll.com/dai-shogun-great-revolution/ Category:Samurai Category:Female Category:Shinsengumi